Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -0.1 \times \dfrac{7}{20} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{7}{20} = 0.35$ Now we have: $ -0.1 \times 0.35 = {?} $ $ -0.1 \times 0.35 = -0.035 $